Me and you, Rizzoli and Isles
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: "I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself, lose who I am." [One-shot. Missing scene in 7x01]


One-shot. What I think would be a missing scene in Jane's new place after she and Maura talk about Maura's CT scan results.

* * *

" _We'll get through it."_

 _What if?_

 _What if I don't?_

 _What if I keep forgetting words?_

 _What if I begin to forget phrases and places and people?_

 _What if I forget J-_

"Maura."

The soft, sleepy voice interrupted an hour's worth of plaguing thoughts that had been keeping Maura from falling asleep. She exhaled quietly through her nose and closed her eyes, not in an attempt to pretend she was asleep, but rather to try and calm the questions repeatedly racing through her mind. A warm hand landed gently on her arm. At the touch she turned her head to look at her best friend, whose face was just barely visible in the moonlight streaming through the sheer curtains of her bedroom window.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep yet?" Jane said.

Maura could feel the distinct lump in her throat that signaled the onset of tears, and at Jane's concerned words, hot tears stung her eyes.

"C'mon. Talk to me."

Slowly the blonde rolled onto her side and tucked her left hand underneath the pillow below her cheek. The movement brought her face closer to Jane's. Close enough that if she wanted, she could easily lean forward and kiss her best friend. Fighting the urge to reach out and touch Jane, she instead settled for placing her hand on the bed between them. In an attempt to force back her emotions, she swallowed hard. "I'm scared," she finally whispered.

"I know, but like I said before, we'll get through this, okay? I'll be here the whole time," Jane assured her. "Whatever you want me to do, I'll do."

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself, lose who I am." Tears gathered in Maura's eyes and she closed her eyes to keep them from falling.

"Hey, you said before the brain's funny. Two days from now it could be like nothing ever happened."

Hazel eyes reopened. "What if I keep forgetting things? Words, places, people?"

"You don't like what if's, remember?" Jane said, half-serious, half-teasing.

After a deep breath, with a brow furrowed in distress, the blonde continued, "What if I forget _you_?"

The thought very clearly affected Jane too. She covered Maura's hand on the bed with her own, tucking her fingers underneath Maura's. "We're not gonna let that happen."

"It's possible I may not be able to prevent it."

"Then _we_ will keep doing memory palace thingies and every single thing we possibly can." Jane's resolve was steadfast. "We'll find the best doctors in the country, hell, in the _world_ , to make sure it doesn't."

"Jane." Tears gathered in Maura's eyes again.

"I said we'll get through it, Maura. _We_. You're not in this alone, okay? It's you _and_ _me_ versus your brain and we can build an army if we need to."

Maura snickered.

"Me and you, Rizzoli and Isles."

The smile in her best friend's eyes was obvious to Maura. _Rizzoli and Isles_. She couldn't imagine anything better. But in Jane's eyes there was also something else there that she was having a little trouble placing. After another moment, she quietly said, "I don't want to forget you."

"You won't, even if we have to Noah and Allie it." At the confused expression on her friend's face, Jane explained, "Noah and Allie? The Notebook? That movie based on the Nicholas Sparks book?"

"Oh, I didn't like that movie much," Maura said to defend her lack of remembering.

"Okay, but that's not the point. The point is, Noah read Allie their story over and over again and every now and then she'd remember and she remembered him at the end when they d-" Jane suddenly stopped speaking, her expression filled with distress.

"I remember," Maura whispered, not wanting to hear the words either.

"We'll get through this," the brunette repeated for the umpteenth time.

Despite the low light, the two looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, unspoken words flowing between them. Breaking their hands apart, Maura lifted her right hand to trail the backs of her fingers lightly across Jane's cheek.

As the blonde's fingertips trailed back down her jaw, Jane couldn't keep her eyes from fluttering shut. When they reached her chin and tilted it just slightly, she reopened them to find Maura looking at her with a hesitant expression.

Maura glanced down at slightly parted lips and then back up to dark, curious eyes. After another moment of hesitation, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jane's. Their breaths mingled for only a second before warm lips pressed more insistently against her own. Her eyes closed as she leaned even more into the kiss and brushed her fingers backwards to tangle themselves in long, silky curls.

Before the kiss could become too passionate Jane pulled away and breathed out, "We can't."

"Why not?" The words felt like a fire extinguisher to flames and Maura knew the hurt showed on her face.

"I don't mean at all," Jane quickly replied. "I just mean not right now. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I feel fine," the blonde countered.

"You have a concussion, Maura. Your brain was _bleeding_. Just because you _feel_ fine doesn't mean you _are_ fine." Jane knew she couldn't give in, not matter how much her body wanted her to.

Maura let out a long groan as she rolled onto her back.

"Hey," Jane said, scooting closer, her hand sliding across a silk-covered abdomen. "I want this. I'm not going anywhere. You're just hurt and I'm not willing to risk it."

With a sigh, Maura turned her head to look again at Jane.

"I promise it's always gonna be me and you." Jane smiled.

With a brief returned smile, Maura finished, "Rizzoli and Isles."

* * *

Wooooooo, fluff!


End file.
